


the sun and the moon

by parkers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, M/M, TsukiHina, although maybe it's just me, height difference and symbol opposites and bickering, it's such an underappreciated ship, precious bbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkers/pseuds/parkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Tsukki is an oblivious jerk and Hinata is a cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun and the moon

"Tsukishima!"

The tall boy looks down to see Hinata tugging insistently at his dark jacket sleeve with a curious look upon his face.

If Tsukishima was born a little more amiable and accepting, he might have called Hinata adorable right now, with the splash of freckles across his nose and his large, puppy-like brown eyes. But Tsukishima's not the kind to let himself get carried away like that, and he knows it.

He pushes the idle thought out of his head and considers ignoring the orange-haired boy. After a brief moment, he decides that it would take too much effort. After all, Hinata would probably try jumping on him to get his attention, and that would just injure them both.

"What is it?" he asks sharply.

"Take off your headphones! I need to tell you something!" Hinata whines. Tsukishima glares at him.

"I'm not listening to anything though," he replies with irritation, but does as Hinata asks. "What's so important?"

Hinata's question catches him completely off-guard.

"Do you like anyone?"

"W-where did that come from?!" Tsukishima splutters, staring at Hinata with confusion.  

"Hm? Did I say something strange?" Hinata tilts his head to the side. Tsukishima fails to comprehend how Hinata looks completely unfazed by asking a question like that.

"It's not something you just ask people in a casual conversation _in public_!"

"Oh, so you do like someone!"

"I never said that!" Tsukishima takes a deep breath, then calms down, trying to ignore the stares from other players nearby.  _What is this damn idiot thinking, bringing this up in public? We're next to tons of people in a tournament, and he decides to ask me this? I can never understand him._  "Why do you want to know, anyways?"

"Just curious?" Hinata tries. Tsukishima gives him a doubtful look.

"You're really bad at lying, you know."

"But I'm telling the truth!" If the shifting eyes doesn't convince Tsukishima, Hinata's fidgeting does. 

"What, do  _you_ like someone?" Tsukishima teases, stooping down to stare right into Hinata's eyes.  _Well, this is interesting._

"N-No!" Hinata jumps, then frantically waves his hands in front of his face. All his previous blank-faced curiosity is gone.  _At least he knows to get embarrassed about things like this._ "W-w-why do you ask?"

"Who is this unlucky person?"

"I-it's nobody!" Hinata's face turns crimson, and he rapidly looks away. A voice in Tsukishima's head whispers that wow, he does look pretty cute, but Tsukishima blocks it out.

"Come on; give me a hint now." Tsukishima smirks as Hinata turns even redder. He leans forwards, enjoying Hinata's embarrassment. 

But for some reason, now that he's really close, close enough to count the freckles on Hinata's face, Tsukishima finds that he can't continue. He just  _can't_ keep going forwards, because his heart is speeding up and a pink blush is staining his cheeks and he's actually wondering, not for the intentions of embarrassing Hinata,  _who_ Hinata likes.

"Tsukishima! Hinata! There you are! We've got our next match soon!" The two jump apart as Sugawara and Kageyama come running towards them with looks of disapproval.

"Don't wander off!" Kageyama chides Hinata, who nods hastily. He's still red.

"Tsukishima, you shouldn't wander off," Sugawara gently chastises the blond-haired boy, who scowls and looks away.

"It's not my fault -- Hinata stopped me."

"Wait, I stopped you?!"

"Yes, with your question!"

"You should have paid more attention though." Sugawara frowns, then looks thoughtfully at the two of them.

Before Tsukishima can snap out a question of why Sugawara looks so  _interested_ , Kageyama lets out a frustrated sigh, then grabs the back of Hinata's jacket and begins dragging him away, ignoring his protests. Tsukishima follows them with an annoyed expression. Sugawara watches him leave, then realizes something and laughs with relief before running after his kouhais.

During the match, Hinata is more jittery than usual. Several times, he jumps up too early and ends up missing the ball. Other times, he fails to notice that the ball is coming towards him until it's about to hit his face.

"Hinata, what's gotten into you?" Tanaka asks in his intimidating-but-concerned way during the break they have before their next game in the match. Karasuno's managed to win the first game, albeit by only a few points.

"I-I'm sorry! I promise to do better!"

"All you have to do is focus," Kageyama replies with exasperation. 

"R-right!"

Tsukishima hadn't expect his questions to make Hinata so flustered.  _He's usually pretty serious in a game. What's with him?_ _Did I really bothered him?_ He almost feels guilty for it.

"Tsukki? They're starting." Yamaguchi's voice startles Tsukishima back into reality.

"Yeah. Okay." Tsukishima adjusts his glasses. To be honest, he was a little distracted during the game too, but he'd managed to focus enough for him to pretend to be normal.

This time, Hinata's a little better. He manages to hit the ball on time, but it's with irregular bouts of strength. He first spikes it too hard and sends it flying at a startled player on the opponent's team, then he doesn't use enough strength to spike, and the ball falls lightly from his hand.

Tsukishima tries not to pay too much thought, since Karasuno wins in the end, but he can't help but think of how he maybe shouldn't have been the shitty asshole that he always was (and is).

Still, he's strangely curious about who's the object of Hinata's affections.

"Hinataa!" he calls out in a singsong voice after the match, causing the spiker to jump and hastily face him. The rest of the team are walking and talking out of the stadium. 

"Wh-what is it?"

"Who do you like?"

"Wh-why do you want to know?!"

"Because it's interesting to watch you get embarrassed." Hinata looks at the ground. He looks strangely... sad? Before he realizes it, Tsukishima blurts out a "Sorry!" He freezes as Hinata whips his head up to stare at him with shining eyes.

"Did  _you_ just apologize?"

"Shut up!" Tsukishima blushes as Hinata grins at him.

"You're actually a good person at heart!" Then, Hinata falters. "W-well, I suppose..." he stammers, putting on a face of shaky bravado, "I-I'll give you a hint because you were nice for once!"

"Eh?"

"T-the person I like is.. uh... tall!"

Tsukishima stares at Hinata with exasperation. "That doesn't tell me much, you know."

"Well, uh..." Hinata twists the hem of his shirt nervously. "He's got glasses."

"He?" Tsukishima didn't expect Hinata to be into guys, but now that he thinks about it, Hinata's never shown signs of attraction to anything but volleyball.

"Huh?!? Do you have a probl--"

"Just give me one more clue!"  _So this person's a tall guy with glasses. Who could it be?_

"Uh, well... he's a blond guy in the Karasuno volleyball club!" Hinata blurts out, his face practically glowing red by now.

"That was two facts. Not that I'm complaining." Tsukishima thinks about it.  _In the Karasuno volleyball club... blond... glasses... tall..._ The conclusion smacks him in the face. 

"M-ME!?" Tsukishima chokes on his breath and begins to cough. Hinata immediately rushes over and begins babbling something that vaguely resembles "are you okay?" and "oh my gosh I'm so sorry if you don't feel the same way it's completely okay uh goodbye"

Tsukishima glances at the concerned spiker for a few seconds.

In those few seconds, he realizes many things.

First, he realizes that wow, he's been denying it the whole time, but Hinata is one hella cute with the smile of an angel and the eyes of the most adorable puppy in the world.

Second, he realizes that he does not deserve a great guy like Hinata because, as much as the guy irritates him, he's not a bad person at heart, and he's certainly not an asshole like Tsukishima. After all, Hinata's the sun, and Tsukishima's the moon. Why would the large, radiant sun notice the moon?

Third, he realizes that, dammit, there's a reason behind the fact that he felt guilty for making Hinata embarrassed and flustered and why he wanted to know who Hinata likes.

"I-I like you too!" He accidentally spits out in the middle of a cough. 

They both stand there, bright red and awkward and completely unsure of what to do.

"Come on, lovebirds!" Sugawara's bright voice breaks them out of their daze. 

"Lovebirds?!" the two shriek. They turn to see the whole team watching them with either amusement, surprise, confusion, or, in the case of Kageyama and Yamaguchi, a look of utter betrayal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kageyama shrieks at Hinata.

"Tsukki! I thought you trusted me!"

After a mess in which both Tsukishima and Hinata had to frantically reassure their best friends that no, they were not betraying them, since, in the case of Hinata, it was something he'd been unsure about for a long time, and, in the case of Tsukishima, he had just realized it, the rest of the team reminds them that they really should go if they didn't want to miss the bus.

Tsukishima and Hinata stand awkwardly there for a moment.

"T-Tsukishima? U-um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, uh... Sh-Shouyou?" 

Hinata gives an embarrassed, but genuine smile at Tsukishima's awkward use of Hinata's first name. "Um, if it's not too much, c-could I hold your h-hand?"

Tsukishima nearly punches Hinata in the face for being so adorable and almost giving him a small heart attack because he still can't believe that Hinata actually  _likes_ him.

"Idiot," he says with a scowl, but he sticks his hand out anyways. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo I really like this pairing okay (it's one of my 8392108093820 Haikyuu!! ships)  
> I'm sorry that I can't write in-character Tsukki to save my life ;A;  
> Suga knew the whole time eheh  
> thanks for reading~  
> [EDIT: I just read it, and wow. I really should have looked over it before I posted it, because the pace is shitty. Sorry guys]


End file.
